1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible vacuum gripper which is adapted to gripping objects of varying shapes such as those which have irregular shapes and/or non-symmetrical shapes. The gripper utilizes a gripping element which is circumferentially and/or radially adjustable so as to be able to conform to irregular-shaped objects of varying size. The flexible gripper may have particular advantage in gripping objects which are lodged and/or trapped inside conduits and/or tunnels and/or underground bore holes or the like. The flexible gripper may also be used to remove objects trapped or lodged within various body conduits, e.g., objects which are trapped inside an animals throat. It may even have beneficial use in facilitating birthing, e.g., by gripping the head of life being for extraction.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Grippers which utilize vacuum to grip objects are known. However, such grippers generally cannot reliably grip irregularly shaped objects because they require that a seal be maintained between a surface of the object and a contacting surface on the gripper itself.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,687 provides a gripper having a workpiece contact surface which ensures an air tight seal between the gripper and the workpiece. However, such a contact surface cannot be said to be adjustable to objects of varying size. Moreover, it is clear that such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,568, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a transfer unit with a block containing wells in which suckers are located. The wells comprise a border made of a sealing and friction material. The peripheral wall of the sucker is flexible enough to permit axial movement of the lip between an expanded position in which the lip projects above the border of the well and a contracted position in which the lip is coplanar with this border. The internal space of the sucker and the internal space of the well around the sucker are both connected to a vacuum source by respective narrow channels whose cross sections are approximately the same as each other. The size of the cross sections of the narrow channels is such that there is negligible loss of vacuum inside the sucker when a work piece is placed against the lip but not against the border of the well. However, such a sucker cannot be said to be adjustable to objects of varying size. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,459, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for an assembly for releasably securing objects by the use of a vacuum comprising a body having a fluid inlet port, a fluid outlet port, a fluid flow channel extending between the fluid inlet port and the fluid outlet port, a vacuum port, a low pressure channel extending between the vacuum port and the fluid flow channel, a sensing member receiving channel and a sensing member having a fluid flow regulation portion and a sensing portion, said sensing portion is further adapted to be movably received by the sensing member receiving channel, the sensing member being movable from a closed position to an open position, whereby when the sensing member is in the closed position the fluid flow channel is closed to the flow of fluids, and when the sensing member is in the open position the fluid flow channel is open to the flow of fluids, and when fluids flow through the flow channel a low pressure condition is created within the low-pressure channel. However, such a sucker cannot be said to be adjustable to objects of varying size. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,056, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a robotic hand on a robot that is capable of picking-up several generally flattened articles in a stack form in a gentle non-damaging manner. The robotic hand has a manifold for directing controlled pressure air and a set of gripper finger assemblies extending therefrom. Each finger assembly has a rigid finger support member and an inflatable bladder extending along its length. The bladders are in communication with the chamber of the manifold and an external source of positive and negative pressure air. The robotic hand is capable of positioning itself over an article to be picked-up with the set of gripper finger assemblies encompassing the article. Pressurized air is directed through the manifold and into the bladders of the finger assemblies. The bladders expand sufficiently to grasp sides of the article. The robotic hand is moved to a position over another article wherein the bladders of the finger assemblies are deflated by drawing a vacuum through the manifold to cause the first article to drop onto the second article. Reinflating the bladders causes the gripper finger assemblies to grasp the two articles. However, such a hand cannot be said to be adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the hand gripper uses positive and negative pressure to inflate and deflate bladders for securing the sides of flat objects, and does not use vacuum to grip the objects themselves. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,264, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for an inflatable gripper that is capable of picking-up bricks. The device appears to utilize bladders which expand sufficiently to grasp sides of the brick. However, such a design cannot be said to be adjustable to objects of varying size. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,995, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for an elongated, flexible teat cup liner of an improved design which can accommodate teats of varying lengths without fear of teat damage or inefficient machine milking. The liners include an apertured mouthpiece adjacent one end thereof, with an elongated, intermediate barrel presenting an inwardly collapsible teat-receiving region and a lowermost connecting tube adapted for connection to a constant vacuum source, such as, e.g., a milk claw. The liners have a barrel wall of gradually and progressively decreasing wall thickness for creating a differential resistance to inward collapse of the teat-receiving region of the barrel. The decrease in barrel wall thickness assures a relatively high resistance to inward collapse at a first location adjacent the mouthpiece, and a gradual and progressive decrease in such resistance to inward collapse along an axial length of the teat receiving region of the barrel. The connecting tube includes a segment intermediate the remote end of the liner and the barrel which is of reduced wall thickness to promote bending of the connecting tube under the combined weight of the liner and the attached shell to thereby inhibit vacuum-drawn airflow through the central channel when the mouthpiece is unattached to an animal""s teat. However, such a milker tea cup cannot be said to be an object gripper, much less, a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Moreover, such a design is specifically limited to accommodating teats and cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,056, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for an improved gripping and pinching device particularly useful with laboratory glassware and adaptable for use with a robot or automated system. The device uses flexible tubing as a gripper, eyedropper pincher and as a pinch valve which biases and releases test tubes, vials or the like upon removal and application of a vacuum or pressurizing means. However, such a gripper cannot be said to be a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the gripper uses positive and negative pressure to inflate and deflate a tube for securing the sides of objects rather than using vacuum to grip the objects themselves. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,435, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a percutaneous catheter with encapsulating receptacle comprises a first catheter having a proximal and distal end, several struts attached to the distal end of the first catheter and extending distally therefrom in a cup-shaped form, a second, inner catheter received within the first, and a pocket-shaped sheath received between the several struts and opening in the distal direction, the sheath having a proximal portion secured to the distal end of the second, inner catheter, and a distal portion secured to the distal ends of the several struts, whereby rotation of the first catheter, relative the second catheter, twists and closes the distal end of the sheath. A third, outer catheter is also disclosed within which the first and second catheters, and associated struts and sheath, are receivable. Also disclosed is a method for positioning the catheter adjacent an object, or receiving the object within the sheath and enclosing the sheath about the object to facilitate treatment of the object. However, the pocket-shaped sheath does not itself grip objects and cannot be said to be a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the device does not use positive pressure to inflate a gripper element which is capable of gripping objects. Instead, an object grasping device is used to grip objects within the sheath. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,468, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a tissue retrieval apparatus for laparoscopic procedures that includes a longitudinally extending tube having a tip end insertible into a patient. The tip end is formed to be radially expandable in response to withdrawal of tissue into the tip end of the tube. Tissue can be withdrawn into the tip end of the tube by using graspers or other devices that can be extended to engage and hold tissue. To reduce the possibility of contamination of healthy tissue, an elastic sheath is attached to cover the tip end of the tube. The elastic sheath is formed to radially expand in response to radial expansion of the tip end of the tube during withdrawal of tissue into the tip end of the tube. However, the elastic sheath does not itself grip objects and cannot be said to be a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the device does not use positive pressure to inflate a gripper element for gripping objects. Instead, a device is used to grip objects within the elastic sheath. Moreover, such a gripper design cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,995, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a catheter that has a central lumen so that it may be positioned by a guidewire within a tubular structure of the human body. The catheter has attached to its distal end an inflatable cuff featuring an inflation space with a ring-like cross section. A pouch is circumferentially attached to the cuff. The catheter features an inflation lumen that is in communication with the inflatable cuff. The proximal port of the inflation lumen receives a syringe so that the cuff may be inflated when the cuff and pouch are positioned within a tubular structure. A filament passes through the inflation space of the cuff and the inflation lumen and exits the proximal port of the inflation lumen. As a result, the cuff may be cinched so that the pouch is closed in a purse-string fashion to capture an object in the tubular structure. The object may then be removed from the patient""s body. However, the inflatable cuff does not itself grip objects and cannot be said to be a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the device does not use positive pressure to inflate a gripper element, while the gripper element itself grips objects using a vacuum. Instead, an object grasping device is used to gather objects within a pouch. Moreover, such a device cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,230, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for a device for removing undesirable material from a tubular structure within the human body features a cylindrical body with a lumen therethrough. The distal portion of the body is divided into a number of flexible members. An inflatable cuff is attached to the flexible members. When the cuff is inflated, the members flex radially outwardly so that the distal opening of the lumen is expanded. An inflation tube is used to inflate and deflate the cuff by means of a syringe. An elastomeric membrane sleeve surrounds the flexible members so that the latter are contracted towards their original position when the cuff is deflated. The sleeve also prevents material from escaping between the flexible members when the cuff is inflated. However, the inflatable cuff does not itself grip objects and cannot be said to be a gripper which is adjustable to objects of varying size. Additionally, the device does not use positive pressure to inflate a gripper element while the gripper element itself grips objects using a vacuum. Instead, a balloon is used to gather objects within an expanding cuff. Moreover, such a device cannot function effectively to grip objects of irregular-shape and/or non-symmetrical objects.
SU 1060-471-A provides a device for gripping which appears to utilize an inflatable bag and vacuum gripping. However, such a design does not provide for adjustably moving a gripper element with respect to a housing. Moreover, this design lacks a gripper element having folds arranged substantially axially.
SU 556-940 provides a device for gripping which appears to utilize an inflatable granule-filled bag having in which the bag is subjected to vacuum in order for it to assume an objects shape. However, such a design does not apply vacuum to the object to be gripped. Additionally, this design does not provide for adjustably moving a gripper element with respect to a housing. Moreover, this design lacks a gripper element having folds arranged substantially axially.
WO 88/03462 provides a device for gripping which appears to utilize an inflatable bellows and vacuum for gripping. However, such a design does not provide for adjustably moving a gripper element with respect to a housing. Moreover, this design lacks a gripper element having folds arranged substantially axially.
The invention therefore provides for a flexible gripper which includes an pressure expandable gripper element adapted to sealing contact an object. In this way, the gripper element uses vacuum to grip the objects. The invention has particular advantage in gripping objects which are of irregular shape and/or of non-symmetrical shape, since the gripper element is capable of sealingly conforming to an irregular surface of the object so as to effectively grip the object using low pressure or vacuum.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a flexible vacuum gripper device comprising a housing, an inflatable gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable, the inflatable gripper element having a front end which is adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the housing, a vacuum source is provided for communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, a pressure source is also provided for communicating with the inflatable gripper. The vacuum gripper device is adapted to grip the object using vacuum formed in the internal chamber and the inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source.
According to another embodiment, there is provided a flexible vacuum gripper device comprising a housing, an inflatable gripper element defining an internal chamber and comprising a rear portion coupled to the housing and a front portion which can be one of radially and circumferentially expandable, the front end being conformable to the shape of an object, a vacuum source communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, a pressure source communicating with the inflatable gripper, and one of a movable gripper support being fixed to the rear end portion of the gripper element for allowing the gripper element to move axially with respect to the housing, or the front end portion of the gripper element comprising a plurality of folds which are arranged substantially parallel to an axis thought the housing, wherein the vacuum gripper device is adapted to grip the object using vacuum formed in the internal chamber and wherein the inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source.
The rear end of the inflatable gripper element may be non-expandably coupled to the movable gripper support. The housing may comprise a front end portion which engagingly supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element. The device may further comprise a movable support which engagingly supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element may comprise an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated. The device may further comprising a viewing device adapted to view the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element.
The movable gripper support may be coupled to movable extender rod disposed within the housing. The movable extender rod may comprise a tube which adapted to receive a viewing device and the device may further comprise a lens cap disposed at a front end of the extender rod. The device may further comprise a movable support having a front end which adjustably supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element, and the inflatable gripper element may comprise an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated. The plurality of folds may allow the inflatable gripper element to expand radially, and the device may further comprise a plurality of gripper supports attached to the inflatable gripper element.
The device may further comprise at least one vacuum conduit disposed within the housing and at least one pressure conduit disposed within the housing, wherein the vacuum conduit connects the vacuum source to the internal chamber and wherein the pressure conduit connects the pressure source to the inflatable gripper element. The device may further comprise a movable support having a front end which adjustably supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element, the inflatable gripper element comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, and the inflatable gripper element comprising a plurality of gripper supports attached to the inflatable gripper element. At least the front end portion of inflatable gripper element may comprise a textured surface which is adapted to ensure a significant amount vacuum gripping between the inflatable gripper element and the object. At least one of the pressure source and the vacuum source may be attached to the housing.
The inflatable gripper element may comprise one of a circular cross-sectional shape and a polygonal cross-sectional shape. The device may further comprise a robot arm coupled to the housing. The housing may be one of axially flexible and axially bendable. The device may further comprise a mechanism for additionally retaining the object, the mechanism comprising at least two substantially oppositely arranged arms which are movable towards and away from the object.
The invention also provides for a flexible vacuum gripper device comprising a housing having a front end, a gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially or circumferentially expandable, the gripper element comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, a plurality of stitches connecting the inner wall and the outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, the inflatable gripper element having an expandable and conformable front end which is adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the front end of the housing, a vacuum source communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, a pressure source communicating with the inflatable gripper element, and one of a movable gripper support being fixed to the rear end of the gripper element for allowing the gripper element to move axially with respect to the housing, or the front end of the gripper element comprising a plurality of folds which are arranged substantially parallel to an axis thought the housing, wherein the inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source.
A method of gripping an object is also provided which uses a flexible vacuum gripper device which includes a housing, an inflatable gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable, the inflatable gripper element having a front end adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the housing, a vacuum source communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, and a pressure source communicating with the inflatable gripper, the method comprising adjusting a position of the flexible gripper element with respect to the housing by moving the flexible gripper element towards or away from the housing, positioning the inflatable gripper element against the object, inflating the inflatable gripper using the pressure source, and forming a vacuum in the internal chamber using the vacuum source, wherein the vacuum gripper device is adapted to vacuum grip the object while the inflatable gripper element is inflated.
The rear end of the inflatable gripper element may be non-expandably coupled to a movable gripper support. The housing may comprise a frond end which supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element. The device may further comprise a movable support having which supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element may comprise an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated. The device may further comprise a viewing device adapted to view the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element. The rear end of the inflatable gripper element may be coupled to a movable gripper support, wherein the movable gripper support is coupled to movable extender rod disposed within the housing. The movable extender rod may comprise a tube which adapted to receive a viewing device and wherein the device further comprises a lens cap disposed at a front end of the extender rod.
The device may further comprise a movable support having a front end which adjustably supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element, wherein the inflatable gripper element comprises an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated. The inflatable gripper element may comprise at least one of a plurality of folds which allow the inflatable gripper element to expand radially, and a plurality of gripper supports attached to the inflatable gripper element.
The device may further comprise at least one vacuum conduit disposed within the housing, and at least one pressure conduit disposed within the housing, wherein the vacuum conduit connects the vacuum source to the internal chamber and wherein the pressure conduit connects the pressure source to the inflatable gripper element.
The device may further comprise a movable support having a front end which adjustably supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element, wherein the inflatable gripper element comprises an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, and wherein the inflatable gripper element comprises at least one of a plurality of folds which allow the inflatable gripper element to expand radially, and a plurality of gripper supports attached to the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element may comprise a textured surface which is adapted to ensure a significant amount vacuum gripping between the inflatable gripper element and the object. The at least one of the pressure source and the vacuum source may be attached to the housing. The inflatable gripper element may comprise a circular cross-sectional shape. The inflatable gripper element may comprise a polygonal cross-sectional shape. The device may further comprise a robot arm coupled to the housing. The housing may be one of axially flexible and axially bendable.
The invention also provides for a flexible vacuum gripper device comprising a housing, a gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable and comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, the inflatable gripper element having a front end which is adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the housing, a vacuum source is provided for communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, a pressure source is also provided for communicating with the inflatable gripper, a movable support is included having a front end which adjustably supports an outside surface of the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source, and the inflatable gripper element comprises at least one of a plurality of folds which allow the inflatable gripper element to expand radially, and a plurality of gripper supports attached to the inflatable gripper element.
A flexible vacuum gripper device is also provided which comprises a housing having a front end and a rear end, a movable gripper support disposed adjacent the front end of the housing, a gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable and comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, the inflatable gripper element having a front end which is adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the movable gripper support, a vacuum source is provided for communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, and a pressure source is also provided for communicating with the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source.
The invention also provides for another method of gripping an object using a flexible vacuum gripper device which includes a housing, an inflatable gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable, the inflatable gripper element having a front end adapted to grip an object and a rear end coupled to the housing, a vacuum source communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, and a pressure source communicating with the inflatable gripper, the method comprising positioning the inflatable gripper against the object, inflating the inflatable gripper using the pressure source, and forming a vacuum in the internal chamber using the vacuum source. The vacuum gripper device is adapted to vacuum grip the object while the inflatable gripper element is inflated.
The housing may comprise a front end and the device may further comprises a movable gripper support disposed adjacent the front end of the housing. The inflatable gripper element may comprise an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated. The rear end of the gripper element may be coupled to the movable gripper support.
The invention further contemplates a flexible vacuum gripper device comprising a housing having a front end, a gripper element defining an internal chamber and being radially expandable and comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, and at least one inflatable chamber disposed between the inner and outer walls which capable of being inflated, the inflatable gripper element having an expandable front end which is adapted to grip an object and a non-expandable rear end coupled to the movable gripper support, a vacuum source is provided for communicating with the internal chamber of the inflatable gripper element, a pressure source is also provided for communicating with the inflatable gripper element. The inflatable gripper element is adapted to be inflated using the pressure source.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.